My Paper Heart
by Magnetic Cheese
Summary: [AkuRoku] What once was the worst day ever, was now the greatest day of his [non]existence. It was the happiest day of his [non]life. It would be cherished as long as he continnued [not]living. At least, that’s what Axel hoped it would be for Roxas.


_Suppage doods._

_Yeah, yeah, I know. "Why the hell is this chick still posting her horrible stories here?"  
-sob- I don't know why...maybe becuz I don't have an active social life. Oh man, that's pathetic.  
Anyways, here's a little AkuRoku for whoever wishes to indulge in...whatever this thing came out to be. I, personally, think it sucks. But most of my stories do. Anyways..._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Square Enix or Disney...or the concept for Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own the song My Paper Heart by The All American Rejects. However, I do own a copy of my all time favourite movie; The Nightmare Before Christmas! Buwahahaha..._

_**Dedication:** Like all my Kingdom Hearts ficcages, I dedicate this One-Shot to Chibix, who graciously let's me post all my horrid stories on her profile.  
...Did I mention she was getting married really soon? Well, she is, and her future husband is none other than--_

_-Chibix steps in and glares at Bunny-_

_Uh-uh, enjoy if you can!_

_-dragged away-_

**

* * *

**

**My Paper Heart  
By:** **M**r_C_uriosity_B_u**nn**y  
_**x**o**x**_

Roxas paced up and down the hallways of the Castle That Never Was, muttering about how stupid of a name that was for a castle, and how stupid that annoyingly optimistic Sora kid was, and how stupid his day was turning out to be. It was quite obvious that the dirty blond was in a very bad mood.

However, Roxas' mood had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was the second month of the year, or that it was currently the second week of said month of the year, and it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that today just so happened to be the day marked down as the fourteenth in the said week of the said month of the year. Yes, Roxas' mood had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that today was _Valentine's Day_. Nope, absolutely nothing at all.

Alas, denial was something Roxas hated almost as much as he hated what day it was today. Thus, he stopped his aggravated pacing, and with a punch to the hallway wall, followed by a few muttered curses, he quickly scurried off to his bedroom, fully intent on never coming out for the rest of the day…er, night…whatever.

* * *

Axel slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes groggily with tired hands. He lazily scanned his obnoxiously bright room, not caring to look at what time it currently was (for it was always night in the World they lived in). He paused, however, his gaze directed towards the calendar that hung on the wall parallel to his bed. Upon this calendar was a big red circle scribbled around one of the boxes representing the days of the week. It took Axel some time before his brain finally registered what day it was today.

And once it did, he promptly fell out of his bed in surprise, bringing his bed sheets along with him.

He struggled violently with the white masses, cursing every now and then as he did so. After a few more minutes of struggle, he came out the victor with a satisfied grin on his pale pink lips. He dusted himself off contently before his earlier realization came back to him full force. With an excited cheer, Axel proceeded to dance around his room, adorning nothing but a pair of red, silky boxers.

"_Aww_ **YEAH**! The day I have been waiting for has _finally_ arrived!"

Forgetting completely about his attire, Axel whipped open his door and ran down the hallways in glee, his vocabulary consisting of nothing more than, "I'm gonna make Roxas _mine_, because it _Valentine's Day_, and he won't be able to resist my _sexy manliness_!"

All he received in response was, "Dammit Axel, we've been through this _twice_; stop streaking down the hallways!"

* * *

Luxord closed his door with an aggravated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes of relieving some of the irritation that bombarded him whenever one of the younger Organization members did something stupid; like streaking down the hallways once _again_, after being told _not_ _to_, in this case.

"Damn teenagers and their ragging hormones…can't seem to keep their clothes on these days…" he heaved yet another irritated sigh before calmly taking his seat at his poker table, his poker face immediately back in place.

He stared his opponent down fiercely, almost certain that he was going to come out the victor. He waited patiently for his opponent to make their move. His gaze dropped down to his hand. All he needed was one more Ace…

A sudden hissing of air caught his attention, causing his gaze to flick back up to his opponent. He watched dispassionately as it crumbled helplessly on top of his poker table, its fate most likely caused by a sudden tear in its body.

Luxord sat still for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should make the effort to get up and murder the idiotic Pyromaniac or not. In the end, he decided to go search out Xemnas in order to ask that they get a few computers installed in the castle, complete with Internet access as well.

Besides, online poker was probably much more fun than playing cards with a cheap blow-up doll anyways.

* * *

_knock-knock_

"Roxas? Are you there?"

Silence was all that greeted Axel. He knocked louder a second time, demanding more than asking that Roxas get outside before he burnt the door down.

"You do, and I'll tell everyone who really photocopied Xemnas' personal diary."

Axel paled. It wasn't quite the response that he had hoped for, but at least it was a response…right?

…

Axel decided to leave Roxas alone before he actually carried out his threat. Instead, he let his stomach lead him to the kitchen.

And that was how Axel had stumbled upon most of the Organization members…who all seemed to be in pretty much the same mood as Roxas was currently in.

A part of Axel (the part that wanted to _keep_ living his technically non-existent life) told him that he should tread cautiously, lest he wanted to walk out of the kitchen headless. Axel agreed with that part of him, and took a deep steadying breath.

"Hey, hey, _hey_…what's with all the gloomy faces? It's Valentine's Day! You should all be laughing merrily and…" Axel gulped.

If looks could kill…well, Axel's non-existent life would be shred to non-existent pieces in a second.

"There's absolutely nothing to be '_merry_' about, idiot."

Axel winced, trying desperately to avoid the calm but freezing cold death glare Zexion was directing towards him. That itself was a pretty difficult task, seeing as how everyone else in the room was currently shooting him the exact same death glare, icicles and all.

There was a tense silence, which continued to grow tenser and tenser by the second. Axel was pretty sure that the temperature in the kitchen had just dropped down to about _absolute zero_.

He was starting to panic. _'Where the hell is that ice-breaking moron when you need him?'_

"Hey Guys, guess what!"

Almost immediately, every ones gaze shifted towards the bouncy voice of none other than…

"_Demyx!"_

Axel had to physically restrain himself from hugging the idiot.

The sitar-playing blond bounced into the kitchen, unaware of the tension and total death he had just saved Axel from.

"Guess what, guess what! It's Valentine's Day!"

Silence.

Demyx slowly lowered his arms, gazing around at the rest of the occupants in the kitchen with the utmost confusion. "Eh…what's wrong with all of you? Why so blue?"

…

"If ignorance is bliss, then you're just a retard, Demyx."

Axel took that moment to slip away from the kitchen, leaving Demyx to deal with Zexion's wrath all on his own. Besides, Zexion had a teeny-weeny, almost-not-really-there-but-still-there-enough-to-be-existent soft spot for Demyx. So…he was in good hands.

While Axel leisurely strolled down the hallways, taking his time to get to Roxas' room, he was suddenly struck with inspiration. He knew what would cheer Roxas up! It would be the perfect Valentine's gift. He would need some ribbon…and scissors…and a whole lot of red.

"I think I'll just take a little 'detour' to Naminé's room…"

Axel smirked.

* * *

Roxas stared unseeingly up at his bleach white ceiling, wondering if he would actually die if he committed suicide or not. He then wondered if he should make Axel his little test subject first, before he tried committing suicide himself. His thought process then took a sharp turn, wondering what killing Sora would accomplish. Maybe he'd become real…and finally have a heart…and then maybe someone to share Valentine's Day with…

"This is stupid. This whole stupid 'holiday' is stupid." Roxas bit out, his face twisting into a fierce scowl. Valentine's Day…sucked. Well, for Nobodies like them that is.

Valentine's Day was the traditional day for sending a romantic card or gift, especially anonymously, to somebody you love. It was made purely for those who _had_ _hearts_ in which to _love_ another with. Valentine's Day was certainly not made for…Nobodies like them.

And the only person who couldn't seem to understand that was _Axel, _which only made him even angrier. Why was Axel so easily accepting of the fact that he was technically a non-existent being?

And…and why did he so hate Axel right now for it?

…

"Dammit…" Roxas groaned miserably. _'There is no way in **hell** that I am actually **jealous** of the fact that Axel's a **freak**.'_

Roxas was snapped out of his mental ranting by a loud knock on his door for the third time that day. He lazily shifted his gaze to said door, knowing instantly that Axel was the one knocking.

"…Roxas? You gonna let me in any time soon?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Who else would be knocking at his door _but _Axel? However, Roxas still refused to let the freak of a Pyromaniac into his personal sanctuary.

'_That was a bit harsh, don't you think?'_ Roxas forcefully pushed that little voice in the back of his mind aside, instead trying to focus on what Axel was mumbling about.

"…You know, because it's not nice to shut me out like that, especially on Valentine's Day. An-and…I kind of…sort of made you something, to show how much I…well…you know…care and stuff…so…"

Roxas' mind went blank.

Axel made him…a…a _valentine_?

He numbly let his feet take control of him and stared ahead blankly as he came closer and closer to his bedroom door.

"Okay…fine…just…whatever."

Roxas frowned, letting his gaze drop to the floor where he saw red construction paper being shoved under his door. He blinked.

He stared for what seemed like hours before finally bending down soundlessly and retrieving the item. He slowly opened the folded paper, taking in the heart shape with wide eyes. He read Axel's sloppy writing to himself softly.

_Dear Roxas,  
__I realize why you're so down and all today…  
__I'm such an idiot for not realizing it before.  
__But listen, who needs a heart to enjoy Valentine's Day?  
_…  
_And if it's bugging you so much,  
__Then I'll give you mine.  
But be careful with it,  
and please..._

_**Please just don't play with me  
**__**My paper heart will bleed.  
**__**This wait for destiny won't do,  
**__**Be with me, please I beseech you  
**__**Simple things that make you run away,  
**__**Catch you if I can.**_

_So from one Nobody to another,  
__I'm asking you,  
__Be my Valentine?_

Roxas could do nothing but stare. This was…the first Valentine he had ever received. He felt like laughing, he felt like crying…he felt like _feeling_.

Without another thought, Roxas flung his door open, intent on running after Axel. Although, he didn't have to move an inch, for Axel was sprawled all over his floor, right at his feet. Roxas stared. Axel made him do that a lot.

"Uhh…R-Roxas! Heh, hey…umm…so…"

Roxas watched with wide eyes as Axel hurriedly scrambled to his feet, stumbling over his words, his face seeming to get redder and redder.

Finally, Roxas decided it was time to interrupt him before the older boy choked on his own tongue.

"Why can't you just let me hate you?"

Axel looked up from his feet in surprise, taken aback by the softly spoken words. He contemplated what Roxas had said for a few seconds, before smirking wistfully.

"Because it would be so much easier to just love me…"

And before both of them knew it, Roxas was pressed up against Axel, hands trembling, and lips searching. Axel responded immediately to him, wrapping his long arms around Roxas' petit form securely, inclining his head quickly to capture the blonds soft lips eagerly.

It wasn't like anything Roxas would have expected though. It wasn't soft, or gentle, or heart-shattering (though he didn't really _have_ a heart, so he wouldn't exactly know), or anything else romantic like he had read in those sappy love books their library contained—he only read them when he was bored of course.

But no, Roxas' first kiss wasn't anything like that at all. In fact, it was the total opposite. It was sloppy, and wet, and extremely inexperienced. And Roxas loved every second of it.

After a few more moments, Roxas pushed against Axel's chest, gasping for air as he did so. Axel didn't seem to mind the interruption, for he was content to just hold and watch Roxas.

'_It's not like that's the last time we'll be doing this.'_ The Pyromaniac thought in barely suppressed glee. "Happy Valentine's Day, Roxy."

The small blond shifted in Axel's arms, before finding a comfortable position with a happy sigh. "Happy Valentine's Day, Axel…" he whispered softly, a rosy hue dusting his cheeks.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two, before a revelation came to Axel. He pondered thoughtfully for a few seconds before a wide grin crept upon his face.

"Hey Roxas…?" he heard the smaller boy hum lazily in reply, and took that as sign to continue. "Well, since it _is_ Valentine's Day and all…I better be _getting some_ later tonight, got it memorized?"

Roxas almost fainted from blood loss.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

What once was the worst day ever, was now the greatest day of his (non) existence. It was the happiest day of his (non) life. It would be cherished for as long as he continued (not) living. At least, that's what Axel hoped it would be for Roxas.

And as he laid there in bed, an utterly adorable Roxas curled up by his side sleeping; Axel couldn't help but frown and wonder…

'_Shit…what the **hell **am I supposed to get him for **Christmas**?'_

But that was another story entirely.

**Fin

* * *

_I must say...this story came out so much better when I was imagining it all in my head. I totally fail at endings...and beginnings...actually, I can only really do the stuff inbetween. I think I just fail at writing in general._**

_I'll let you doods be the judge of that. So by all means, don't forget to flame!  
Oh...and if you waaaaaaant, i'll consider making a Zemyx sequel to this.  
That's right, A Zemyx VALENTINES.  
...Oh man, I just realized that Valentine's Day isn't until another three months...what the hell am I doing here? _

Whatever.  
Flame & Blame  
XD


End file.
